The Big Bad Wolf and Little White Riding Hood
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: What happens when a fifteen year old girl takes a walk in the woods to go to her grandmothers house? What happens when she meets a girl who happens to be the Big Bad wolf? What happens if she falls in love with the wolf? F/F Full summary inside XD


**Summary: What happens when a beautiful fifteen year old girl meets the big bad wolf of all of Slough Creek? Instead of having Little Red Riding Hood we have Little White Kai or Little White Riding Hood Kai. And the Big Bad Wolf looks like a regular girl, cept with wolf ears and a tail! Instead of the Big Bad Wolf trying to eat grandma and Little White....she falls in love with Little White? WARNING: F/F and Rated T for mature content**

**Kai: Hey guys! Yes I decided to right this and yes I know the title is odd O.o yes try not to flame me XD Me and my friend came up with the idea after she had to do a play on Little Red Riding Hood and were both goin 'O.O Eh what the hell XD'**

Chapter 1: Meeting

Kai hummed softly as she sat at the table in the dining room. She lived in a small hut on Little Butte with her mother. Kai was a normal beautiful fifteen year old girl but she was a bit short and small. She had crystal blue eyes that shinned like the stars, she had long flowing straight pure white hair that went down to her butt and had bangs. Her body was petite and fragile like glass and lean, her skin pretty light and clear. She wore a white tank top with pretty tight blue jeans, her clothes showing her curves. She had a pretty good sized hips and butt and her chest was also good sized but not too big, about a C34. She was a kindhearted girl, with a bright friendly smile. Though she was often klutzy, naive, and full of innosence and curious about the world. She enjoyed life around her. She was one of the weakest people though. She had no strength or wasn't able to defend herself other than to run. Though she had no strength, she was a very fast runner and had lots of stamina. She also always wore a pure white cape with a hood **(you know like little reds but white XD) **and white tennis shoes. The hut was small and light brown with only two bedrooms. One for mother and one for Kai. Then there was a bathroom, kitchen and living/dining room. Pretty small but yet comfortable.

Kai hummed slightly then raised her head as her walked over to her. Her mother was still a young woman. Age 28. She had soft golden hair that just went past her shoulders and soft golden brown eyes. She often wore a light brown dress and she had smooth tan skin. Though their coloring were different, they had the same body type.

"Yes mother?" asked Kai cheerfully with a soft smile.

Her mother smiled back and nodded. "Yes dear. I would like you to go to your grandmother's house and deliver this basket to her. She is awefully ill and I think she could use some fresh food. She would also enjoy your company." she explained to her daughter.

Kai nodded then stood up taking the small light brown basket in her fragile hands. She smiled up at her mother. "Of course mom. I would love to deliver it to her." she said as she was about to hurriedly head there but her mother halted her quickly as she continued talking.

"Remember Kai. Your going into the forest and it is dangerous. Stay on the path and don't get lost. Don't talk to **any **strangers. You have a tendacy to talk to anyone around you and you've done it before. And don't talk to wolves. They will gobble you up like how a child eats candy and cake. And try not to be fooled by them. They are as tricky as a fox." her mother warned her seriously as she looked at Kai sternly.

Kai nodded with a smile. "Okay Mother. Can I go now? I don't want to keep Grandmother waiting." she said cheerfully with pleading eyes.

Her mother sighed but nodded her head with a smile. "Yes you may. Now off you go. And be careful." she said once again and Kai nodded.

Kai smiled then skipped out towards Douglas Fir Slopes. It was a long walk out in the open but it didn't really take that long. Once she walked into the woods she went down the path humming cheerfully. Not minding any of the animals that made noise or passed by. As she got deeper and deeper in the woods. She suddenly stopped as she saw someone who started walking toward her. It was a girl. Just a head taller then her. Her clothes looked a bit rugged and old but still in good shape. Her eyes violet and her hair jet black. What surprised Kai the most was that this girl had black wolf ears and a tail.

**Kai: Yay XD**


End file.
